Icha Icha Mission
by Inume-blue
Summary: Sakura goes on a mission without her boys. She meets a woman whose immage is burned into the minds of any self respecting pervert, Kakashi included. No wonder Jira's books are so popular. rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any and all characters or copywriten material mentioned within this fanfic. **

**Chapter one:**

Sakura stood facing the large mahogany desk in the Hokage's office. The blond Sannin was poring over details of a report. Satisfied she snapped the folder shut and placed it in a drawer before acknowledging Sakura.

"Sakura, I have a special mission for you. It is an intelligents gathering mission, however it is dangerous. Before I tell you the details, I need to ask; are you willing to do this mission?"

The medic ninja looked at her in surprise; she had always been given a mission will with the understanding that she had no choice in the matter. Now however Tsunade- Sama was asking her if she was willing to take on a mission. Noticing her questioning look, Tsunade continued.

"Sakura this will be your first A-rank mission that you will be doing solo."

Sakura's eyes widened as her heart raced. A bead of sweat ran from her temple and dissapeired in her pink hair. _Solo_, Sakura had never been _Solo_ in anything. She always had a team, her team who were now all on missions for the Leaf. Everyone was forced a bit thin. Since Pain's attack everyone had to double up on missions. She knew that Kakashi, Naruto, Sai, and Yamato were all on solo missions along with others from the rookie nine. Now it was Sakura's turn to provide for the Leaf. Forcing her hands to unclench she steeled herself. Looking Tsunade in the eyes, she set her jaw and nodded.

"I accept the mission Hokage-Sama." She hoped her voice sounded stronger than she felt.

Tsunade nodded. "Good, now then, you are to travel to Katabami Kinzan in the Land of the River. Once there start asking around a few dingy bars about a Tatsuya, Ryuu. He is a Yakuza boss who has quite a few followers. We believe he is controlling the trade from the Land of the River, and supplying man power and gold from the old mine in Katabami to anti-government groups. He is suspected of ordering a hit on some important Lords in the Land of Tea.

After you ask around a bit so some surveillance, most likely you will not have to wait long for his men to show up. You are to let yourself be captured, but do not surrender too quickly. I will be giving you some fake documents from Tea requesting the help of the Hidden Sand. Oh that reminds me." Tsunade reached in a drawer and pulled out a navy blue headband with the Hidden sand insignia on it and passed it to Sakura.

"Sakura I need you to wear that for the remainder of the mission. We don't want them to know we are behind it. And do not worry; I have talked to the Hidden Sand. They want him captured and brought to them alive so they can punish him for some crimes he committed in Wind. Also I want you to act like a Chunnin, I'd rather they not find out you are a Jonin."

"Tsunade-Sama, why do I have to let them capture me? Would it not be better to capture one of them and bring them back for information?" Sakura asked a bit put off that she would have to hold back.

"Tatsuya would know something was up right away. Besides one of our ANBU is deep undercover there gathering Intel. So in addition to passing Tatsuya's men fake information, you will be meeting with our undercover. They will pass the sensitive information to you and help you get out of there. They should be able to make it look like you escaped on your own. Then you get your ass back here. The ANBU op is going to gather some more information before they bring in Tatsuya themselves, Understood?"

"Yes mam. May I ask who the ANBU operative is?"

"Sorry, but for theirs and your safety I can't say. It is critical that they can stay with Tatsuya and his gang for as long as possible. Besides, you would not recognize them anyway so it's moot point. However they will recite to you a phrase so that you will know it is them. I will tell you it to you this one time, so listen up." Tsunade paused and gave Sakura a meaningful look before she continued.

"_**The fire's shadow will protect the King."**_

Giving Sakura a few moments to memorize the message Tsunade began again "Sakura, this is very important you must respond with the following phrase…_**the King will protect the hearth." **_She waited another minute till Sakura nodded.

"Make sure you do not mess that up. For the safety of the mission our ANBU op will kill you if you get it wrong. It is the only way both of you can be positive the other is on our side. You have the remainder of the day to prepare for your mission. I want you to dye your hair as well. I don't care the color, just as long as you are not too noticeable. You do have quite a reputation already. That's all I have for you, leave at first light."

"Yes mam."

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Latter<strong>

Sakura found herself being roughly dragged on the ground, only half protesting and suppressed her chakra. The sound of doors creaking open was the only thing she heard before a harsh light blinded her as the blindfold was ripped away. Waiting for her eyes to adjust to the light from the florescent bulbs, she heard a deep voice from the fussy outline in front of her.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" the fussy outline asked.

"A chunnin Sand brat." One of her captors behind her replied.

"My _name_ is Chisaki, it is not _sand brat_" Sakura shot back playing defiant. She received a sound smack on the back of the head for her cheek. Her head fell forward and a bit of her new brown hair fell into her eyes.

"We found her near a pub snooping around and askin a lota questions." The second one added.

"I see." The deep voice said as the men behind her gave him more details.

Sakura was surprised when the fussy outline shifted into not one but two forms. The man sitting in the Chair before her, she supposed was Tatsuya Ryuu, was actually not bad looking with tan skin and dark brown hair in a black business suit. The woman, who sat in his lap, had pale skin with ink black hair and purple eyes so dark they looked almost indigo. She was an attractive busty woman in a short strapless red dress. Ryuu's hand ran up and down one of her exposed creamy thighs, his other wrapped around her shoulder as she leaned against him. Sakura would have gaged at the sight but was so entranced by the woman.

'_I have seen her before. I know I have, who is she?' _Right as she asked herself the question. A familiar orange book sprang to mind. Without meaning to Sakura pointed to the woman, well pointed as well as she could with her hands tied in front of her.

"You are the woman on the cover of Icha Icha Paradise!" she exclaimed.

The men in the room went quiet; looking at Sakura as if she had grown a second head. The woman looked at her with wide eyes before bursting out with a high crystal laugh.

"I am. Or rather I'm the model who inspired the drawing. But I am curious to know how a little girl like you knows so much about _Icha Icha._" The older woman smirked.

Sakura blushed "I am not a little girl…and I don't read that stuff…but…but they made it into a movie right? And it is a best seller everyone knows about it." She rambled.

"Enough" the room grew quiet as everyone looked at Ryuu.

"Take her to _the_ _room._" He told his men before looking at the woman in his lap.

"Ayaka, go with them and clean her up. We want her to look her best for her interrogation. I suspect she knows more than those documents we got off her revealed."

The woman pouted with red stained lips "But Ryuu-_kun_, do I have to? She is so _filthy_ looking. What if she does something to me? She _is_ a ninja. Ninjas are not to be trusted and…"

"Ayaka sweet heart, please do this one favor for me and I promise I will buy you something nice."

"I already do you a lot of _favors,_ but alright since you asked so nicely" she said running her finger across his jaw. At this Sakura did gag.

* * *

><p>"Ayaka, do as the boss says but do not untie her ok? In this room she can't use her chakra but ninjas always have tricks up their sleeves." The tallest thug advised.<p>

"Thank you Genji-san. I will be careful." Ayaka said closing the door behind the thugs as they left Sakura in her care. Ayaka waited till the echo of their heavy footsteps faded away. She turned to face Sakura.

"So Chisaki was it?"

Before Sakura could respond Ayaka was before her in an instant. The cold metal of a kunai was positioned against Sakura's throat. Sakura tensed _'were in the Hell did she pull that from?' _she wondered. Ayaka pulled it back just slightly before leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"The fire's shadow will protect the King." Ayaka said her lips ghosting over the shell of Sakura's ear.

"The King will protect the hearth." Sakura replied relived. Instantly the kunai moved from her throat to the cords binding her wrist slicing them clean through.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks for reading! Here are some informative 'tid-bits':

**Chisaki **(CHEE sah kee): Is Sakura's fake name for the mission. It means 'a thousand blossoms'. I thought it was fitting.

**Ayaka **(AH yah kah): Is the name of the _icha icha_ model/ANBU op. Her name means 'Colorful Fragrant'.

Just so everyone knows Ryuu is the Yakuza boss' first name. Tatsuya is his last name. So don't get mad at me when I say Tatsuya Ryuu. It's like seeing Uzumaki Naruto or Nara Shikamaru… get it? Maybe ? I hope so. If you have any questions message me.

***Oh and one more thing, please feel free to correct me. I've gone over this as best as I can but one can always improve. Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I make no profit off this story whatsoever. **

**Chapter Two**

Sakura crept after Ayaka in the winding corridors. They kept close to the walls and alcoves. The maze like passageways were too confusing for Sakura and she was glad Ayaka was leading her. The woman before her spoke up after a few moments; her soft voice the only sound in the dim.

"I never thought Tsunade-Sama would send you on a mission like this Haruno -San. Wouldn't your talents be better put to use at the hospital?" Ayaka asked.

Sakura pursed her lips a bit at that. "I am a _Jonin_. I am perfectly capable of taking on missions like this."

The woman shook her head, her black hair falling around her face. "Now now, don't act like that. I meant no offence. I know you are capable. I just wondered how the hospital was faring without their head medic."

"They will be fine, they have Shizune. Anyway have we met? It seems like you know a lot more about me than I do you." Sakura pointed out.

"ANBU members are required to memorize personnel files of all shinobi in the village or at least all Chunin and above. Besides you actually made a bingo book." Ayaka said turning to smile at her as if the fact there was a bounty on Sakura's head was a complement. However for an ANBU member, maybe it was.

"A bingo book, really? Which one?" Sakura asked genuinely curious.

"Hidden Sound, of course other villages know about you too. You did save the Kasakage's older brother from dying from a deadly poison. You were also known for taking out an Akasuki member. Oh and I remember something about you fighting against the 'Demon of the Mist', Momochi Zabuza. "

"Ok I get it. But don't you think those are rather exaggerated? Especially that last one, I did not participate in the fight at all. Actually I'm always on the sidelines healing my teammates who get hurt." Sakura admitted.

"That's not what Kakashi-Senpai said. He said you were an amazing kunochi with fantastic strength and that you are always getting you teammates out of a jam. Whether or not they are on a mission or just going to your house to get patched up. He said that he and your teammates hate the hospital and you are kind enough to take care of them even after a long day at the hospital. He said you are level headed and can analyze a battle and plan your attacks accordingly. That when you do attack you are a force to be reckoned with."

"Wow. He said all that? I though he only thought of me as a little girl he had to protect all the time."

Ayaka snorted rather un-lady like. "I think it's rather hard to think of you as a little girl like that" she said gesturing to Sakura's figure. "Haruno- San how old are you anyway? Eighteen ?

"Twenty two." Sakura answered

"Hun. Really?" Ayaka was quiet for a moment.

"So you seem to know Kakashi-Sensei very well."

"I sure hope so. We were in ANBU together for quite a while."

"Does he ever… uhh never mind."

Ayaka came to a halt "does he what Sakura?" Ayaka asked using her first name. Letting the younger woman know they were on friendly terms and could talk openly with each other.

"Does he ever date? I've never seen him with anyone. I was just wondering if there was a special someone in his life. I mean do you know if there is someone he really likes?" Sakura asked fidgeting with her hands.

Ayaka smirked knowingly at her hesitation. "He is rather private about that so I wouldn't know. You should ask him yourself. However Sakura, Kakashi is really not relationship material. He is always late, lazy and reads he reads porn, in public I might add."

"Romance novels." Sakura corrected automatically. "I mean…that's what Kakashi calls them. I know what he is like, but he is also wise and strong enough to do what needs to be done. He is loyal. He would do anything for his comrades yet at the same time he doesn't sugar coat. He even owns up to his own mistakes. He does not do anything by halves. When he commits to something he sees it through. He is a great ninja and a great man. I just can't help liking him, flaws and all." Sakura confessed blushing a bit at the fact that she was so comfortable letting her guard down around Ayaka, and sharing so much.

"It also helps that he has a hot body." Ayaka said, instantly making Sakura feel better.

"It does" Sakura agreed. The two women laughed a bit at that.

"But in all seriousness Sakura, Kakashi happens to be like fifteen years older than you."

"Thirteen and a half."

Ayaka rolled her eyes. "Still that is a steep number and he is you old sensei. I can just hear the gossip now. Are you sure you would be comfortable with that?"

"Honestly? I don't care what anyone says. I am not ashamed of feeling the way I do about him. I am worried that because of our age difference he would never be willing to be with me. Kakashi seems like the kind of man who likes women with more experience. I meant that by _life_ experience, don't give me that look. It wasn't meant to be dirty or anything."

"hm."

They fell into comfortable silence after that, each lost in her own thoughts. Sakura glanced at the woman walking next to her. It was strange but not unwelcoming that she felt so comfortable around her. Ayaka was one of those people others naturally took to. Even after the short time she knew her Sakura was positive that whatever was said between them would stay between them. Ino was still a great friend but Sakura was glad she made a new one who she could talk to without worrying about it becoming village gossip.

Two large doors appeared at the end of the hallway ahead of them and both women came to a stop. Ayaka turned to Sakura.

"Well Sakura what do you say we get this show on the road?"

The chamber doors burst open causing the men inside to jump, their hands automatically going to their swords as they took a fighting stance. Sakura dragged Ayaka into the room by her hair. Ayaka's makeup smeared down her face from her tears making her look like a raccoon. Tatsuya regarded Sakura coolly but otherwise made no move to signal his men.

"This is what's going to happen. You will tell your men to stand down and hand me back those documents, then I'm going to walk out of here. If not, I promise I will slit this woman's throat." Sakara declared positioning a kunai near Ayaka's throat.

They did not need the fake documents. Sakura had all the information Ayaka had gathered hidden on her person. This was merely a show; one to keep Ayaka in Tatsuya's good graces and provide an escape for Sakura. It was all going according to plan, until Tatsuya shrugged.

"Go ahead kill her. She means nothing to me." The Leader said calling her out.

Sakura cursed under her breath. Picking up Ayaka easily she tossed the woman across the room towards the thugs. They jumped out of the way pulling out their swords. The one named Genji caught Ayaka. Pushing away from Genji, Ayaka stood in front of Tasuya holding onto his shoulders.

"Ryuu-kun, why did you say such things? I love you! And you were going to let her kill me!" She sobbed.

"I'm sorry sweet heart. I only said that to call her bluff. See you are safe now." He reassured the woman even as he shoved her off him, still facing Sakura, he spoke.

"I am curious to know how you got out of your bindings without being able to use chakra. I had though my men would have checked you thoroughly for weapons." Tatsuya announced giving his men a hard look.

"We did boss she was clean!"

"Ah no matter…kill her."

Immediately the men jumped into action. Springing at Sakura they raised their swords. They were fast, but Sakura was faster. Her chakra enhanced fist came down smashing the floor into rubble. The thugs were thrown back from the blast, one slammed into the wall with a sickening crunch. Two more were crushed by falling stone from the foundation. The other seven weren't so lucky. Not even bothering to use chakra anymore Sakura danced through the rubble they stumbled on. She cut them down easily with just the kunai Ayaka had slipped her earlier.

Looking up she saw that one man remained standing next to Tatsuya and Ayaka. He was the tallest thug named Genji, who had escorted her to the room. He had watched her every move not bothering to attack till he could assess her. Since he reminded her of Kakashi in this regard Sakura concluded that he was smarter than the others. Sakura waited narrowing her eyes at him, daring him to make the first move. He did. With incredible speed possessed only by trained shinobi he was on her in moments. Sakura could only block as he pushed her back trying to corner her. Getting frustrated Sakura landed a chakra filled punch to his abdomen. He stumbled back about two steeps, but otherwise remained standing.

Sakura gasped in surprise. Never had anyone stood up against one of her full on punches like that. Sakura channeled her chakra into her fingertips making a scalpel she would normally use in surgery, but she had no intention of sewing him back up. She started forward yet before she could take two steeps, he appeared in the air above her. Genji brought his foot down slamming her face first into the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter Three:**

Sakura's ears were ringing. The walls spun one way and she spun another. Her face felt like someone had taken a meat mallet to it. Her head throbbed and she felt bile rise up in her throat. Someone was shouting. She really wished they wouldn't do that, it was hard to think as it was. There was something she was supposed to do. It was important; her life depended on it she was sure. She just couldn't remember what it was. Blackness swam in her vision and Sakura fell into it.

"Sa…"

'_What?' _ Sakura tried to open her eyes. They felt so heavy.

"Sa…ra"

The harsh light burned her eyes. She closed them but still saw spots move behind her lids. Sakura felt warm and something was touching her face. Someone was talking to her but she could not make out what they were saying.

"Sakura…"

Oh they were saying her name. Sakura wearily opened her eyes. Ayaka's worried figure hovered over her holding a damp cloth against Sakura's cheek.

"Thank goodness you're awake. I don't think Tsunade would have let me live if something happened to you. How are you feeling?"

Sakura groaned in response.

"Right you feel like shit, how silly of me."

"Aya… wha happen?" Sakura's words were slurred a bit but the older woman understood her.

"Well…"

* * *

><p>Sakura landed a chakra filled punch to Genji's abdomen. He stumbled back about two steeps, but otherwise remained standing. Sakura gasped in surprise. Sakura channeled her chakra into her fingertips making a scalpel. She started forward yet before she could take two steeps, he appeared in the air above her. Genji brought his foot down slamming her face first into the ground.<p>

Genji reached down picking the woman up off the floor by her neck. She was unconscious but not dead.

"Nice work Ganji, now finish her off!" Tatsuya ordered.

"NO!" a woman's voice yelled.

Before Tatsuya could turn around Ayaka's kunai was at his throat digging in the flesh. She held back only enough to keep it from drawing blood. Genji looked mildly surprised but otherwise did not bother to loosen his grip on Sakura.

"What is the meaning of this Ayaka?" Tatsuya rasped out careful not to move too much. Ayaka's only response was to tighten her hold on him.

"Genji put the girl down and step away or your boss is dead." How ironic Ayaka thought that they had just played out this scenario only minutes before. She only hoped Genji would comply with her request.

"If you are under the assumption that I give a damn about him, you are wrong. I was only doing this gig for the money. However Ayaka I don't hold a grudge against you. So why don't we strike a deal. I know the boss confided in you more than the rest of us. How about you kill him then open the safe over there. I will put down your friend; we split the money in half and maybe get a drink together. What do you say?"

"Genji you back stabbing bas…" Tatsuya's rant was cut off when Ayaka hit him against the side of his neck. The yakuza boss fell to the ground unconscious. Ayaka kicked the man to the side with a red stiletto covered foot.

"I actually need him alive. Unlike you I am on a mission. I say you put her down. I open the safe, you can take _all_ of the money and we forget the drink." She said placing her hand on her hip.

Genji smiled "Sounds good, but I'd rather you open the safe first."

"Fine."

Ayaka strode over to the wall. After a moment of spinning the lock back and forth she popped the hatch in the wall open. Ayaka stepped away giving Genji a look. He gently sat Sakura down and stepped away from her. The two ninjas circled around each other minding the rubble. When Genji was sure she was not making a move he emptied out the safe. With him being distracted by the money, Ayaka bent down and checked Sakura's pulse. She sighed in relief. She felt a bit bitter about letting Genji off but figured he was Katabami's problem. Her mission was to get info on Tatsuya. Information that could help shut down his operation. So they skipped a few steps, she didn't think the Hokage would complain.

* * *

><p>"Wow." Sakura said when Ayaka had finished her story. She sat up gingerly looking around the room. Tatsuya was still unconscious but was also bound and gagged.<p>

"I'm sorry I messed up your mission Ayaka." Sakura said looking down.

"You did nothing of the sort. I was about to wrap it up anyway. You actually saved me a lot of trouble." She said standing up and surveying the room. Looking down at the young kunoichi on the floor, Ayaka continued.

"Sakura what do you say we go home now?"

Sakura looked up and smiled in response.

* * *

><p>The two women entered through the gates of Konoha. Kotetsu and Izumo were dutifully keeping watch at their station. They both looked up, drooling at the sight of Ayaka who, even changed into a standard uniform, was still stunning. Ryuu Tatsuya was slung over one of her shoulders. Ayaka unceremoniously dropped him down on the desk of the checkpoint. Kotetsu and Izumo jumped a bit looking down at the old gang leader then back up to Ayaka.<p>

"I have a meeting with the Hokage to get to. Could one of you be a dear and take him to Ibiki for me?" she asked sweetly batting dark eyelashes at them.

"I would be honored to ma'am." Izumo said standing up dramatically.

"I would be _honored_ if you let me take you out to dinner tonight." Kotetsu added with a wink. Izumo scoffed.

Ayaka giggled and waved them off dragging Sakura with her. As soon as they were far enough down the road Ayaka's bubbly attitude vanished. The black headed woman looked rather bored. Sakura looked at the woman curiously. Her demeanor seemed to be in a state of constant change. Almost as if she was battling with two different personalities. Sakura wondered if it had to do with her recent mission or her affiliation with the ANBU. The woman next to her spoke, dragging her out of her thoughts.

"Sakura, I think the meeting with the Hokage can wait. Let's grab a drink."

It was only ten in the morning but after the day she had Sakura couldn't think of anything else she'd rather be doing.

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

><p>It could have been the alcohol making everything funnier but Sakura was having too much fun to care. Ayaka was laughing so hard tears came down her face.<p>

"And then he said, _and mine's still bigger than yours_!"

Sakura laughed at that holding her side. Ayaka downed another drink with a big grin on her face.

"He did not!" Sakura gasped out trying to catch her breath.

"He did!"

After both women had calmed down they threw some money down on the table and gingerly got up. Necks cracked and shoulders popped from sitting for so long. As they stretched out the kinks Sakura's face grimaced as she smelt something unpleasant.

"I stink. I think I'm going to head home and shower, maybe I can get this brown dye out of my hair."

Ayaka nodded "Yea you do that. I'm going to run this report to Tsunade first."

"Hey Ayaka maybe we could get some dinner tonight." Sakura said eager for more girl time.

A look came over Ayaka's face for a moment, but it disappeared with a smile. "Sure why don't we meet at Ichiraku's around seven?"

"I'll see ya there."

"Later Sakura." The ANBU woman disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

><p>"Well I can't say I'm not pleased with the results. Very well, your mission is officially over you can drop the disguise now." Tsunade said from behind her desk.<p>

"Finally." Ayaka said dropping the henge.

"Honestly I don't see how you women can stand it. If I never see another stiletto for as long as I live it will be too soon." A male voice said from the spot Ayaka had been standing in only moments before.

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just go home and take a bath you're stinking up my office."

The Jonin nodded with a lazy wave goodbye, leaving Tsunade to her paper work.

* * *

><p>Freshly showered and wanting to kill sometime before dinner Sakura wandered around the market. Reaching in her pouch for some money to buy bottled water Sakura felt a scroll.<p>

'_Shoot! That is the information summery from Tatsuya's gang! Damn it! Tsunade is going to kill me! I can't believe I forgot to get it to her earlier. Damn it, damn it, damn it!'_ Sakura thought rushing off to the Hokage tower.

* * *

><p>"No harm done Sakura. Your mission is complete calm down." Tsunade told the out of breath woman standing in her office.<p>

"But Tsunade-Sama, Ayaka worked hard to get that information and I nearly messed up her mission already. I didn't want it to be for nothing! She slept with that creep and did who knows what else and here I come and nearly ruin it all for her! I'm a shitty friend." Sakura exclaimed.

"Sakura don't be so dramatic. It is fine. The mission was a success. If it makes you feel any better, now that it's over I can tell you who _Ayaka_ really is."

* * *

><p>"So come to Ichiraku's often?" Naruto asked wiggling his eyebrows at the dark headed woman next to him.<p>

"No actually I…Sakur aahhhhh ooowww!" Ayaka exclaimed as Sakura came out of nowhere punching her square in the jaw and knocking her to the ground.

"Sakura! What the hell! Why are you punching…" Naruto was cut off as Ayaka disappeared in a cloud of smoke, a male figure replacing her. Holding his injured jaw he stood up.

"Sakura I can explain."

"Save it!"

Naruto's own jaw was on the floor, looking between the two. Pointing an accusing finger at the male Jonin in front of him Naruto shouted.

"I can't believe it! I was flirting with you? Oww… oh Hinata, honey what are you doing here?"

"So you were out here flirting." The Hyuga woman replied withdrawing her fist from his head.

"You can't call that flirting! It's KAKASHI for goodness sake." The blond exclaimed waving his arms dramatically.

"Yes it _is_ Kakashi." Sakura said in a dark voice. Kakashi cringed while Naruto and Hinata slipped away quickly, not wanting to get caught in the cross fire of her wrath.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Just want to thank my nephew Christopher for being my beta/critic. He is always willing to read my stuff and has no reservations, if he does not like it he lets me know. He's a great one to bounce ideas off of.

Thanks for reading everyone. The next chapter should be the last. Please review. I love constructive criticism/likes/dislikes. I can't improve unless you tell me what I'm doing wrong or right in some cases.

Also I get that this chapter is confusing. I'd be happy to answer any questions you might have.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I will not make any profit off of this fan fic. Also this fan fic is Fictional and I'm a fan. While I try to remain true to the actual characters and basic plot I reserve the right to change it as I see fit for my story because it's a fan fic and I can. **

_**"I'm telling you this because you don't get it. You think you get it, which is not the same as actually getting it. Get it?" –Kakashi Hatake **_

**Chapter four:**

Kakashi cringed. This night was just not turning out the way he hoped. Sakura had started to rant, a rant that had passerby's stopping to listen.

"Sakura lets go someplace private." He said grabbing the woman and disappearing in a puff of smoke just as she opened her mouth to protest. They reappeared in his apartment living room a moment later.

"What the _Hell_ is wrong with you?" She shrieked ripping her arm away from him.

"Sakura can I just explain?"

"I mean I can understand staying in character and all that on the mission and maybe at the bar since Tsunade hadn't released us from it yet. But why lead me on afterwards? What were you trying to accomplish? "

"Sakura I…"

"That is just too cruel even for you. I'm your teammate, your best friend or so I thought. Do you even give a damn about my feelings?"

"If you would just…"

"I mean damn it here I thought I had a new _female_ friend could confide in."

"Sakura…"

"I trusted you! I told _Ayaka_ things I couldn't tell you."

"Sakura…"

"Tsunade said that the seduction mission _was meant for me_. You had no right to just take over. I am a Jonin now too; I'm your equal. Do you honestly still think that I'm such a little girl that I can't take care of myself? I thought you had more respect for me than that. I thought…"

"DAMN IT ALL TO HELL SAKURA! LISTEN TO ME FOR TWO DAMN MINUTES! FOR HELL'S SAKE WOMAN! I ONLY DID IT BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Kakashi yelled startling Sakura into silence as she stared at the enraged shinobi in front of her.

A shinobi who's very carefully placed emotionless wall just came crashing down around them. Kakashi's visible eye widened with the realization of what he just said out loud. He mumbled a curse under his breath and looked away from her as he slowly sat down on his couch clutching his head in his hands. Kakashi breathed in and out slowly, trying his damndest to bring his emotions back under control.

Sakura's heart had started racing at his confession. Her feelings felt like a messed up Rubik's cube. She had been feeling furious moments ago. It was ebbing away being replaced by feelings of disbelief, guilt, and a dose of doubt. Disbelief because she had never dreamed Kakashi could ever lose his composure with her. Guilt for the way she had been acting, and for lying to him or _Ayaka_ when she said she liked him. Sakura did not _like_ him she loved him. However she told herself time and time again that it was a one sided love. Her doubt had played on that now, because she couldn't understand why Kakashi loved her.

Sakura realized then, that she just been complaining about wanting to be treated like an adult. Yet she had acted like a hurt little girl just a few moments ago. She stepped away from it for a minute like an adult and looked underneath the underneath like Kakashi had always told her to. As she looked her doubt was eradicated by a soaring feeling of pure happiness. It was that feeling you get when you realize that not only do you truly love someone but that they truly love you back.

Kakashi stiffened as he felt the couch dip when Sakura sat down next to him. He had honestly thought she would have left in a huff, slamming the door behind her. Or rather, hit him first then leave in a huff slamming the door behind her. But what she said next surprised him even more.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting Kakashi. That was very rude of me to jump to conclusions. I should not have hit you earlier ether, or lied to you."

Kakashi's brow furrowed at that last admission. "Lie to me? You did not lie to me Sakrua. I am the one who lied to you and for that I am sorry."

"It's ok you did it for the mission… but I did lie to you or Ayaka. I said I liked you but that's not true."

Kakashi's jaw clenched but he said nothing. He stared straight ahead as if the wall next to his bookshelf was the most interesting thing in the world.

"I only said I liked you to stop myself from saying that I loved you. I wanted you to hear it from me first. So ….I love you too."

Kakashi's head snapped to the woman next to him. She was blushing and fidgeting with the hem of her shirt but after a few moments she turned to face him.

"Kakashi I won't pry into things you don't want me to, but can't we just be honest with each other from now on?" she asked pleading.

He looked at the woman in next to him. She was asking for the truth but was also offering the truth in exchange. Kakashi felt the compensation was more than fair. Reaching up he heard a gasp as he removed his headband and mask in a fluid motion. His entire face was revealed for the first time to her. Only her. His smile was genuine as he answered her question.

"Alright Sakura let's be honest."

* * *

><p>It was an interesting conversation to say the least; two shinobi, one a stubborn woman, the other an emotionally challenged man, talking openly with each other. When Kakashi said they would be honest he honestly did not lie.<p>

"Why did you ask Tsunade to switch our roles in the mission anyway?" Sakura pressed

"I thought I already answered that one."

"You shouted it and it was before we had established being honest and open with each other."

"The answer is still the same."

"I have a feeling there is more to it."

"You just want to hear me say it again."

"…Yes"

"I love you. _And _I did not want that Tatsuya having any bit of you. Or any other guy for that matter"

"Just as long as I don't have to share you with any other woman."

"You won't…My turn. Are you really okay with this? With us?" he asked.

"I would not be here if I wasn't, so yes…Hmm okay so, why were you still going to pretend to be Ayaka, even after the mission was over?"

"Because I thought that that's what you wanted, some "girl time". I figured that if I was a woman you would open up more, like you did on the mission….like now...You're never going to let that drop are you?"

"Nope. My turn." She said with a cheeky grin.

"It's still my turn. That last question was rhetorical."

"Still counts."

"Doesn't"

"Does"

"Fine."

"Hmm…"

"Just ask Sakura."

"I don't know if I should"

"…"

"Okay…did you really _sleep_ with Tatsuya?" for some twisted reason, the thought that he might have slept with Tatsuya made Sakura extremely jealous of the old Yakuza leader. It also made her want to punch Tatsuya in the face.

Kakashi shook his head "Shadow clone." He stated.

"But don't the clone's experiences go back to the original when the jutsu is broken?"

"Hey that's two questions."

"Answer the question Hatake."

"Inoichi is very proficient at wiping away memories. Of course if you wanted to, you could help me make new ones…" he wiggled his eyebrows for emphasis.

"Pervert." She said smiling at his antics.

"Okay now since _someone_, who shall remain anonyms, decided to skip my turn I get to ask two questions in a row."

"Ask away."

"True or false, I'm too old for you but you love me anyway."

"That's not a fair question because you are not old Kakashi...I don't care about the fourteen years. I love you anyway and no amount of years or "_icha icha"_ is ever going to change that."

He quietly considered that for a few moments, looking down at their hands that had become tangled together.

"You still have one more question Kakashi" She said smiling as she nudged his knee with her own. He exhaled a deep breath as if coming to a decision, before he finally looked at her.

"Okay final question Sakura." The look in his eyes was dead serious and Sakura found she could not break away from his gaze.

"Will you, Haruno Sakura, marry me?" Sakura's heart skipped a beat. The tenderness in his voice made her eyes sting but she was too happy to even cry happy tears.

"Yes." She answered throwing her arms around him. He returned the favor holding her tight against him.

Kakashi did not know what compulsion made him ask. He had been planning to wait. Yet she had, again, surprised him with her answer, and he realized that he was happier than he had ever been in his life. Kakashi pulled away after a few moments and cupped her face gently.

"May I kiss you Sakura?"

"You better."

He actually laughed at that. A real genuine laugh Sakura had never heard before. She loved it. And as his lips claimed hers she realized he had just sneaked an extra question in but she did not mind. The compensation was more than fair.

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE HELL?" Naruto yelled causing others in the café to look at their table. Sakura sighed at her blond friend's antics while his wife chastised him for his behavior in public. His reaction was about the same as Ino's earlier. Naruto continued after a moment of Hinata's fussing but at least his voice had dropped to a respectable level.<p>

"I mean don't take this the wrong way. I love you two and I'm happy for ya, but isn't it a bit early in your relationship to be_ engaged_? I mean you guys just found out you loved each other last night and this morning you are engaged! You are getting married before you even date!"

"Not true. We are going on a date tonight." Kakashi said matter-of-factly.

"Naruto people date to find the one they want to be with. I know I want to be with Kakashi. Besides it's not like I just now realized my feelings for him. I have loved him for a long time. He has loved me for a long time too. Yes we just confessed to each other last night, but the feelings have been there. " Sakura explained in the same manner as she had to her blond female friend that morning.

"It just seems like you guys are moving rather fast." The blond man said

"Naruto we are Ninjas. In our profession it is best not to wait." Kakashi advised

"I love him; he loves me I don't see what the problem is." Sakura announced getting a bit frustrated.

"Sakura-Chan, the problem is I'm the one who will be forced to take a side if this thing goes south."

"Well you don't have to worry about that my young friend because it won't "go south". See you can see the passion of their burning love shinning in their youthful eyes when they look at each other. It is truly a most beautiful thing to behold." Guy stated dramatically posing with his hand against his heart as tears streamed down his face.

The others at the table sweat dropped. Hinata was the first to recover and quickly changed the subject.

"Sakura may I see your ring?" She asked

"Of course!" Sakura beamed holding her hand out for the other woman to examine the diamond in its silver setting. As the ladies gushed about wedding plans and details, Naruto started up a conversation with Guy about Hokage training something or other. Kakashi held Sakura's other hand under the table rubbing it with his thumb. In the past he would have pick up his _icha icha _by now, but as Sakura turned and gave him a beautiful smile he found that _icha icha_ just didn't seem that interesting anymore.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So what do you think? Too cheesy? Yeah I can see that. Anyway thanks for reading everyone. You are all just so fantastic.

Just another shout out to my nephew Chris: Thanks for your help and being a beta.

Without his help and encouragement this story would never have seen the light of day.

When you see lines like "The compensation was more than fair." Yes I repeated it. It was done on purpose. I don't know why. I just wanted to. Thanks again for reading and reviewing!


End file.
